


Down to Hell and Then Back Out

by Seith_Magic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Don't @ Me, Father's an ass, Give him friends, Greed wants friends, The Devil's Nest - Freeform, friends are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Little twoshot about Greed.





	1. Chapter 1

He had finally left. Greed had finally abandoned his 'family'. Now the Homunculus was off to find a new one. A proper family. A family that cared for one another, a family that was happy to have him. Not like that hellhole known as the Humunculus family.

So he went off searching and it took him a long time (nearly 30 years) he had finally found Dunblith, he had finally found the Devil's Nest but most importantly, he found a place that he can call home.


	2. Ch 2

40 years later

  
Greed had just hired chimera. Was he going mad? Maybe.. probably. But nonetheless they were loyal and he enjoyed having them around.   
  
They were interesting people (half people?) to say the least. Dolcetto peed with his leg up; Martel ate small rodents; Roa ate grass, fucking grass; and Bido? Well he was normal..ish. Normal if you count the tail sticking out his ass.   
  
Yeah he was definitely going mad but did he care? No. So here he is with people who he trusts and they trust him back. A feeling ripples through his body.   
  
_'So this is what having everything you ever wanted feels like? It feels... strange.. but I like it.'_   
Greed smiled. He was finally happy.


End file.
